Such Grim Power
by You-Can't-Catch-Me
Summary: A story elaborating on the labor of Kit Snicket.


**So, another ASoUE fic from me. Please at least give this one a chance.**

The Baudelaires sat there by Kit's side. Klaus and Sunny held her trembling hands, while Violet held her pale face.

"You've got to push harder," Violet encouraged.

"I can't do it," Kit said in a hoarse whisper. She let go of Klaus' hand to cough. She looked up to the sky.

"I can't do it," she said again. "I'm hungry."

"We don't have anything," Violet replied, feeling terrible for Kit.

"Only apples," added Sunny. "But apples bad for baby."

"Of course," Kit said, and gave a sharp cry as the baby moved around violently.

"Besides," Klaus said gently. "If you were to eat something, it would only make you sick to your stomach." Kit's pale skin turned a bit green at the thought.

"I could never do this without you," Kit told the Baudelaires. Her face suddenly looked far away. "But…I…I wish…Dewey could be with me." She began to cry. Her shoulders shook, and tears rolled down her face.

"Shush," Violet whispered. "You don't need to upset yourself."

"I don't!" wailed Kit. "I know I don't! I can't help being upset!"

"I'm sorry," Violet replied quietly. She found that she had tears in her eyes.

Klaus changed the subject. He looked at the body of his former enemy, and grimaced.

"We should bury Olaf," he said to his sisters.

"We should," Violet replied. Kit coughed roughly, and nodded.

"Violet…Klaus," Kit whispered hoarsely. She pointed to the brae, and the two elder Baudelaires understood immediately.

"Are you okay to stay with Kit, Sunny?" Violet asked.

"Staying fine," responded Sunny.

Violet and Klaus walked over to Olaf's dead body. Violet took him by the arms, and Klaus took him by the legs. Walking awkwardly, they carried Olaf up the steep hill. They found some shovels at the arboretum, and dug a simple grave. They buried Olaf there.

"Shouldn't we say something?" Klaus asked.

"We should," Violet replied. "But I don't have anything to say." They heard a cry from Kit back down on the beach.

"Klaus," she said. "Go to the arboretum. I want you to find a knife."

"Are you crazy?" he asked.

"No," Violet replied. "We need to be prepared for the baby."

When Violet and Klaus came back down from the brae, or in Klaus' case, the arboetum, Kit looked even paler.

"Baby coming now," Sunny explained frantically. Kit coughed violently, and Violet and Klaus could see that the inside of her mouth was black, as if someone had poured ink into her mouth. The Medusoid Mycelium was taking over her.

"And coming fast," Sunny corrected herself. Kit coughed once more. Violet couldn't contain herself any more.

"Just put a bit of the apple in your mouth!" she cried. "The baby will be fine!" Kit shook her head weakly.

"I-I can't take any chances," she rasped. "It-it would be bad parenting!" She gave a cry of pain, and clutched her belly.

"I think it's coming now!" she told her friends. "And it seems the hour is almost up." She screamed, thick with the poisonous fungus. The Baudelaires felt a strong feeling of panic. Violet knelt down, and put her hand in Kit's.

"Hold my hand," she said. Klaus knelt as well.

"And mine," he said.

"Me?" Sunny asked.

"You should go," Violet said. "I don't think our parents would want you to see this." Sunny nodded, and walked away.

"I forgot one thing," Kit told Violet and Klaus. "If I die, let the baby take on your last name."

"You're not going to die," Klaus said, more confidently than he felt. Kit screamed in agony.

With that, another sound was heard. It was the sound of a crying newborn baby. The older Baudelaires found themselves laughing. Another sound, a knife, was heard, and the baby was freed from her mother. Violet picked up the baby and held her up to Kit.

"You did it!" exclaimed Klaus.

"Oh, she's beautiful!" cried Violet. "Sunny, come look!" Sunny ran back to her siblings and her friend as fast as she could. She put her hand on the howling baby's head.

"Hello," she said soothingly.

"Kit, have an apple, quickly," Violet said, grabbing one of the bitter fruits. But Kit did not respond. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was slightly open, revealing the stalks and caps of the Medusoid Mycelium. At first, the Baudelaires thought she had perished, but she moaned slightly and said, "No."

"Yes, you have to!" Violet cried, her eyes filling with tears.

"Bring me the baby," she said in a weak voice. Violet obeyed, and handed her the newborn girl.

Kit held the baby close, and tears streamed down her face.

"I love you," she whispered. "_Beatrice Baudelaire._" And she let go of her daughter.

"No!" Klaus cried. "_No!_" The baby began to cry again, as she rolled away from her mother onto the white sand of the beach. Violet picked her up, and Sunny gently stroked her head.

"There, there, Beatrice," she said, even though she was crying herself.

All four of the Baudelaires cried, but Beatrice cried the hardest. Even though Violet had found a small robe for her in Ishmael's tent, and Sunny was able to milk a sheep and feed her, she still cried. To Violet, Klaus, and Sunny, it seemed that she would never stop crying. But she did, and fell asleep.

"What will we tell her?" Klaus asked. "What will we tell her when she's older?"

"The truth," said Violet. "And nothing else."

**The end. Please review, and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
